You And Me Forever
by MusicMelody'Tude
Summary: This is a sequel to Wishes and Dreams. Please review! :) Rated T for sexual references.
1. It's the last night before College!

Okay... Let's see... My friends and I had FINALLY graduated from high school and now ALL of us are going to Princeton together!

My friends and I'd gone to get our apartments before classes started.

We'd found 6 apartments all in the same block. We split the rooms up. Brandon and Me, Musa and Riven, Flora and Helia, Aisha and Nabu, Tecna and Timmy, and Bloom and Sky.

I was so pumped. This was going to be amazing!

Classes were going to start in 3 days so we were bringing in our things and setting things up...

We'd decided to move into our apartments tomorrow.

"So, this is it, huh?" Melanie asked.

"Yup. Don't worry I promise I'll visit loads!" I hugged her as I sat down to dinner.

"And you, Brandon promise to take care of Stella, okay?" Rob joined us. I laughed.

"Dad..." Brandon shook his head.

"I can't believe this is my last dinner here!" I half shouted.

"You guys don't plan to elope or anything, do you?" Rob eyed us suspiciously.

"God, no! Dad, she meant last dinner before heading to college." Brandon explained.

This felt so much at home.

We ate dinner and talked about college and the classes we'd be taking and then Brandon and I decided to get some sleep because we had to meet up with our friends at 6 A.M. tomorrow.

We trudged up the stairs together. We met Sammy at the top of the stairs. I knelt down to talk to him.

"Hey, Sam. We'll probably be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow but we'll see you this Thanksgiving, okay?" I smiled.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay back and read me bed-time stories every night like you always do?" He is _such_ a cutie pie!

"Sorry, Sammy... But I have to go... I promise I'll read you stories when I get back." I smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged. And then he kissed me on the cheek.

I hugged him and took him to his bed and kissed him goodnight.

"Buh-bye, Sammy!" I whispered and closed the door as I came out. I went into my room.

Brandon was on my bed.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then..." I said.

"Just like that? My brother just got more action than me tonight!" He exclaimed dramatically.

I shook my head and punched his arm.

"You are such a freak." I smirked.

"Pweeeze?" He knelt in front of me and pretended he was begging me.

I laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night, grasshopper." I said and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Brandon came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Come on... It's our last night." He whispered against my skin. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

I turned around to face him. "It's our last day in this place. We'll be living together from tomorrow" I reminded him.

"I know... But shouldn't this last day here be special?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Nope, I don't think so..." I pretended to disagree with him.

He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Not working." I laughed. "Brandon, we have to wake up at 6 A.M. tomorrow, please."

"You know you'll get a deeper sleep after a nice _workout_..." He suggested, not-so-subtly.

"Remind me again why I am dating a pervert like you?" I winked as I traced my finger along his jaw.

"Because I'm hot?" He questioned.

I laughed. "I don't know, maybe..."

"Oh, stop with the teasing!" He said and pulled me to him.

He put his lips to mine. He kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back and he lifted me up onto the counter where the sink was. We kissed for what seemed like ever and we pulled away gasping for breath.

"There, are you happy?" I asked him.

"Oooh, yeah!" He grinned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get some sleep." I said pushing him out. "See you in the morning." I shut the bathroom door and changed into my nightclothes and brushed my hair out. I opened the door to dive into bed and Brandon tumbled in.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me, looking a little embarassed.

I kissed him on the lips and said, "Now, calm down Big Fella. I'm not going anywhere overnight. If it helps, you can spend the night with me but we're NOT doing anything, okay?"

"Okay!" He said eagerly and grinned.

I burst into laughter and flopped onto my bed. I set my alarm and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I'd dozed off, feeling protected by Brandon's arms that were around me.


	2. Bubbles and Bitches

"Stella, wake UP!" I heard someone say.

"5 more minutes..." I mumbled sleepily and snuggled under my covers.

"Stellaaaa!" Someone shook me hard. I sat up, my head pounding.

"Oh, my god! What?!" I said, exasperated.

"The others are waiting for us..." Brandon said.

"What? Why? What time is it - Oh! Brandon, why didn't you wake me up?!" I shouted.

"Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry... Give me 10 minutes I'll be downstairs." I said and rushed to get ready to leave.

I grabbed my clothes, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put my phone and wallet into my purse and went downstairs.

I gave Melanie and Rob a hug each.

"Bye, guys! See you at Thanksgiving!" I waved as Brandon and I drove off.

"Wow, someone's excited." Brandon smirked.

"Well, duh! We're going to College, we got ourselves a really cozy apartment and I have the best friends in the world!" I exclaimed.

"Not the best boyfriend, eh?" He pretended to look offended.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Does that heal your wounded pride?" I joked.

Brandon chuckled.

We drove for a couple of hours and finally reached our destination. The others were already there.

"Finally! You guys decided to show up." Riven rolled his eyes. Musa elbowed him.

"So... We decided to get comfy and chill out for a while and then we'll all meet up in your room and order pizza and do crazy stuff." Aisha told me.

"Sounds good to me." Brandon said.

"Sure, see you guys at, what? 8:00?" I asked.

They nodded in agreement and we all drifted off to our apartments.

Brandon and I went into our room.

I dug through my closet and found a bathrobe and some clothes.

"I'm going to indulge myself in a nice, hot bubble bath..." I called out to Brandon as I stepped into the bathroom.

Brandon appeared in the doorway, shirtless. "Mind if I join?" He winked.

I blushed.

"That blush looks a lot like a 'YES'..." He mused.

I managed to compose myself. "Out." I said, calmly (Or atleast, as calmly as I could!).

""Now, you don't mean that, do you?" He asked me, frowning. But he had that impish look in those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

"Oh, yes I do!" I exclaimed, trying to push him out.

"Oh, no you don't!" He started tickling me. That did it. Tickles are my weakness, straight up.

I giggled and tried to duck down so he couldn't get me. Bad move. For him, anyway.

He tumbled into the bathtub. I burst out laughing.

"So, you think this is funny?" Brandon looked up at me, bubbles in his hair.

"Yup!" I said and went into another fit of laughter.

"We'll just see about that." He said and pulled me into the tub. Clothes, and all.

"Brandon!" I squealed. It was his turn to laugh.

We ended up rubbing soap bubbles on each other's faces.

And then the doorbell rang.

We scrambled to get out and dry off.

"Coming!" I yelled as the doorbell rang for the second time. I pulled on a dress and ran to the door.

I yanked the door open as the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Girl, what took you so long?!" Aisha asked as everyone filed in.

"Sorry..." My apology went unheard.

"Okay," I said as everyone settled down, "What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Bloom screamed.

I smiled. That was a game I was obsessed with when I was in like, the seventh grade.

"Man, no way! That game is lame." Riven spat, annoyed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but Riven's right. I am sooo NOT up for it!" Aisha said. According to her, Truth or Dare brought down the intellectual levels of females and was deeply affecting the social respect for women or something.

"C'mon Aisha, it could be fun." Nabu shrugged. Aisha glared at him.

"Okay, let's play..." Bloom commanded and we all sat down. We were going to start playing when the bell rang out again.

"I'll get it." Brandon said and got up.

He opened the door.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys are here too?!" A voice wheedled. I winced. It was Mitzi.

I rolled my eyes. Flora noticed and giggled.

"Brandyyyy!" Mitzi cried out and jumped on him, apparently for a hug.

Brandy?! Even I didn't call Brandon, that! And he was my boyfriend! Brandon pushed her away, an awkward smile on his face.

"Umm... Hello, Mitzi." Brandon said sternly.

"So... You guys are in Princeton, too, huh? Cool. Well, since we know each other and all, how about we go get dinner together, you know... For old times sake?" She fake-smiled.

"Umm... Actually I think we're okay... Thanks anywa-" I was cut off by Riven.

"Sure! I heard there was this amazing pizza place down the block."

I glared at him. He shrugged, "What?! I'm hungry."

"Dude, you better shut up before she cooks you up." Helia warned.

"Well, anyway... It's agreed... Let's go, then!" Mitzi said eagerly.

This was not what I had planned.

"I'll stay back... I'm not hungry anyway." I said as the guys walked out.

"We'll stay back, too then." Musa offered.

"No, I'm okay... You guys go on."

Brandon walked up to me. "Is this because of Mitzi?" He asked me. I HATE it when he gets things right. Especially things like these.

I nodded reluctantly. He took my hands in his.

"Listen, you know I hate her as much as you do... But for now, let's just go along with it because, well... Riven has a big mouth." He whispered softly.

I giggled. "I love you, Brandon." I leaned against him and he put his arm around me.

"I love you too, Stell." He kissed the top of my head and we walked out to go to wherever that pizza place was...


	3. And we went down with the night

The pizza parlour was really cozy and the food was AMAZING! I loved it there. Except that Mitzi was there with us.

I sat there in the corner of our booth, arms crossed and glared at Mitzi trying to _feed _Brandon. If looks could kill. She was trying to _feed_ him! What is her problem?! I sulked and sank lower in my seat. I felt like a voyeur sitting with the rest of them, having a horrible time staring at people playing all lovey-dovey. The sad part was, Brandon hadn't even noticed.

Finally, everyone polished off their food and we got up to leave. I walked ahead. I didn't want to trail behind the rest of them like a loner. Someone touched my shoulder.

It was Brandon.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why don't go back to Mitzi? I'm not sure she'd appreciate you talking to me." I said sourly.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, come on! You obviously like her, don't you? And she's been following you around for like, ever!" I spat poisonously.

"Stell, you better be kidding me when you say that. The only reason I was even talking to her was so that I could get her off my back..." He looked deep into my eyes.

I blushed. "I'm sorry... I just don't want to lose you." My voice wobbled.

"Hey, I'm going to be right here, okay?" Brandon said softly. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitzi giving me dirty looks.

Brandon put his arms around me and we walked back together.

We reached our apartment and went inside. I went into the closet and stripped the dress I was wearing on, off. I was pulling on a T-shirt when Brandon walked in. I stood rooted to the spot. He took the T-shirt that was hanging from my arms off and looked at me.

"God, you are sexy!" He whispered and stepped towards me.

He dipped his lips into mine and kissed me like never before. I lost my judgement. I kissed him back, harder. I pulled away for air.

"Brandon, I'm not sure we should be doing this." I said, finally getting what he was hinting at. I bit my lip.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Think of this as me making tonight up to you." He said softly and started kissing my neck.

This was NOT happening. Sure, I loved Brandon but I couldn't be one of those typical girls who lost their judgements to sex, could I? I had to refrain from doing the deed. It was probably for the best...

"Brandon..." I said my voice trailed off. I had to admit, this felt so... different from anything I've ever felt before.

I lifted his chin up and sighed. "Brandon, this is-" He shut me up with a kiss. How could anyone not respond to a kiss like that? We kissed our way on to the bed. He had me pinned down. I pulled away one more time and looked into his eyes. My fingers sifting through his soft brown hair. I traced a line against his jaw...

To hell with waiting for the right time! THIS was the right time!

I kissed him.

He looked at me questioningly. I kissed him again, to answer.

I didn't care if I'd regret this. This felt right. This was something I _had_ wanted, with Brandon, the love of my life!

**A/N: I know this chapter was rather short but I promise to update soon. I hope you guys like it so far... If you have any questions or suggestions, please PM me. Thanks! Oh, and please review!**


	4. Dirty Little Secret!

I woke up the next morning, folded in Brandon's arms. I smiled. I lay there watching Brandon sleep. I casually glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 12:00 PM! I sat up with a start, waking Brandon up.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"It's 12 PM! We've been asleep for half the day."

Brandon looked at the clock. "What can I say, you tired me out." He shrugged and winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, in case you forgot, we were supposed to meet up with the others for lunch." I explained.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter, we'll tell them to go on without us... We'll get a takeout or something together, okay?" He asked me.

"Okay." I shrugged and called Musa.

"Hey, Muse! Umm... I just wanted to tell you guys that we aren't coming to lunch with you guys... Brandon and I decided to get something later..."

"Sure. No problem." I could practically hear Musa's smirk. Someone snickered at the back.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Nothing..." She giggled.

"Musa, I swear! You'd better tell me what you're up to!" I shouted into my phone.

"We all know your dirty secret!" Aisha called gleefully.

"Aisha!" I heard Flora say.

My jaw dropped.

"What the heck is going on?!" I clenched my jaw.

"Hey, um... We gotta go... Bye!" Musa said cheerfully and hung up.

I stared at my phone and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing..."

"And you want me to believe that?" He shot me a spit-it-out look.

"Musa, Aisha and the others know... About us..." I started.

Brandon looked confused. "Sure, they knew about us! They've known about us since we got together..."

"Not THAT!" I groaned. "Last night." My voice was a whisper.

"Oh... OH! How did they find out?" He asked.

"I don't kn-"

"We know your dirty secret! We know your dirty secret!" I heard someone chant at the door.

"Guys! Leave them alone! Stop it!" Yup. That was Flora.

I got up and pulled the door open.

Musa, Aisha and Bloom tumbled in. Flora was standing behind them, looking really embarassed.

"I told you this plan was illogical." Tecna stated.

"Oh, my god!" I rolled my eyes. Brandon ducked out of the apartment.

Great, he left me with my lunatic friends.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" I yelled.

Aisha grinned at me awkwardly, Bloom hiccupped.

"So, how was it?!" Musa jumped on the couch.

I looked at her, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Just tell us!" She shouted.

I bushed bright red.

"Aww, Stella-boo's all blushing!" Aisha cried and they all burst out laughing.

"Guys!" Flora said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"So...?" Musa stared at my face with her glassy stare. That look always freaked me out and Musa knew it!

"Okay! Quit staring at me!" I shouted.

"Fine... So, spill!" She said.

I flopped on a beanbag. "It. Was. The. MostAmazingThingI'veEverDoneInMyLife!" I squeaked.

"So... Was Brandon, like... _Good_?" Musa wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"MUSA!" Flora and I protested.

"Oh, what's the big deal...? We ARE your best friends..."

"Yeah, some friends you are." I muttered.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Aisha said.

"Mmhmm... And I suppose you classify yourselves barging into my apartment and shooting at me with questions as nice!" I retorted.

She sat back grumbling.

"Anyway, if you must know. Brandon was amazing, as always!" I sighed and they all burst out laughing.

"Anyway, if you guys don't mind, please leave." They both just winked at me knowingly and left.

I turned to go back inside and felt someone behind me.

Brandon.

"So... You think I'm amazing, huh?" I felt my knees go weak when I heard him.

He turned me around and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm just so happy I'm here with you..." I whispered.

"Me too, Stell. Me too..."


	5. 4 years later

**4 years later...**

Brandon and I were as strong as ever. It had been 4 years since we first steppind into Princeton and I was as happy as I could EVER be! Even Mitzi's advances on Brandon didn't bother me anymore... I was having the time of my life. And now we were graduating!

"Stella, will you go with me to the graduation party with me?" Brandon asked me.

"Do you really have to ask me?" I laughed.

Brandon smiled and hugged me.

We had our graduation ceremony tonight. It was going to be a blast!

Our friends walked in.

"Hey Brandon, we need your girlfriend for a few hours. Mind if we borrow her?" Musa asked.

"Sure." Brandon laughed.

"So... Umm... You can go get ready with the guys." She said ushering him out thrusting his tuxedo at him.

I pecked his cheek. "See you in a few hours." I said and closed the door as he went out.

"Can you guys believe we're actually graduating?!" Bloom shrieked.

I grinned, "Yup! Only because I had a bunch of lunatics around to tell me just how awesome I am, though..." I joked.

"Say cheese!" Tecna said and held up a camera.

"Cheese!"

We went around doing crazy things and posing for random pictures.

And then we got our clothes and make-up and started getting all glammed up for the party.

Musa cranked up the music and we were dancing around and getting dressed and doing each other's make up and hair.

When we'd finished we all looked gorgeous. We took a couple of pictures as we waited for the boys to come and escort us...

Someone knocked on the door. It was the guys.

"Sky!" Bloom threw herself at him, pushing me out of the way.

"Bloom, calm down! You just saw him like 3 hours ago, and anyway... You live with him!" Aisha said.

We all laughed.

"M'lady..." Brandon took my hand and kissed it. I laughed.

"So, you guys ready?" Nabu asked.

"Oh, we're more than ready!" Musa cheered.

We laughed and went out together. This night was going to be perfect!

* * *

We reached the party hall and went in.

"We're going to get a drink or two, okay?" Brandon said and walked to the bar with the other guys.

"Wanna dance?" Musa asked the rest of us.

"Well, duh!" Aisha said.

We all hit the dance floor laughing. We were dancing and acting crazy, having so much fun!

"Hey, I'm going to grab a drink myself... You guys coming?" I asked after dancing myself crazy.

"Sure..." Musa called.

We walked over to the bar. And then I saw something from my worst nightmares...

**A/N: Hi! I realize that my last few chapters are running shorter and shorter but I swear, I'll make it up to you all somehow... Sorry :/ Please put up with my crazy self! Thanks... I'll update soon enough, don't worry!**


	6. Your COUSIN!

Brandon was with someone else and he had a little velvet box in his hand. I gasped in shock. The others were right behind me, they saw it too. I ducked my head and ran outside. I could hear my friends coming after me.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I felt tears well up inside me. They poured down my face. I kept running.

"Stell, wait up! It's not what it looks like!" I heard Brandon's voice behind me.

I whipped around. "Oh, really? I'm not blind you know... Congratulations on your engagement. Now, please leave me alone." I walked around the bend and leaned against the wall of the building.

My friends caught up with me.

"Stella, are you okay?" Flora asked. I shook my head.

We just stood in the corner. Me crying, the others comforting me.

"Tell you guys what, why don't we all go up to my room and we'll spend the night together... I'll ask Riven to spend the night somewhere else." Musa suggested.

"Okay." I sniffled a little.

Everyone agreed and we left for the apartment building.

I moped about for a bit but honestly, there is only so much moping around you can do. Especially over a two-timing boyfriend. Even if he IS gorgeous.

I ended up having a pretty good time with my friends watching The Hangover, eating junk food and dancing around Musa's apartment. We stayed up all night.

"I've missed this!" I blurted out.

"I know! It's been so long since we've had a Girls Night!" Aisha shouted.

"To the awesomeness of six absolutely perfect girls!" Musa toasted with a can of soda.

We all cheered and burst out laughing. Maybe tonight wasn't that bad after all...

We woke up late the next morning. Musa and I went over to my apartment to get some clothes and stuff.

Brandon met me at the door.

"Stella, I can explain about last night..." He said. I ignored him and walked right in and opened my closet up and dug through my clothes. I found what I was looking for. I turned to go out. Brandon was looking at me, his eyes pleading.

I just walked back to Musa's apartment like nothing happened, leaving Musa to deal with Brandon. What could he possibly want to _explain._ It was all said and done last night, anyway...

I just went about my own business and got myself all dressed up for the day. Melanie and Rob were coming over to help us get our stuff back home.

"Stella, maybe you SHOULD give Brandon a chance to explain." Musa bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, my god, Muse! Don't tell me your siding with him now!"

"I'm NOT siding with him. But maybe, just maybe... He can explain. You've been together for almost 5 years now. Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?" She asked me.

"It means EVERYTHING to me, okay! And that's why him proposing to her, whoever she is, is killing me. Please, don't make me go face him..." I burst into tears.

"Oh, Stella... I didn't mean it that way. I just... Oh, I don't even know what I was thinking! I'm sorry..." Musa said sincerely and put a comforting arm around me.

"It's not y-y-your fault, Musa... Brandon's a sleazebag, and t-t-t-that's just the simple truth we have to live with." I sniffled.

I just sat there pouring my heart out for quite a while, Musa sat with me and tried to comfort me.

"Umm... Muse? I have to get my stuff out since the Shields are coming here to pick us up... Can you... Umm... Come over with me...?" I bit my lip.

"Did you even have to ask?" She grinned.

We walked up into my apartment. Brandon was on the couch with the girl from the party.

"Oh, umm... SorryToInterrupt!" I squeaked and turned to leave. Too late. Musa had locked me inside with those two.

"What on Earth is going on?!" I looked pointedly at Brandon.

Brandon shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to have an answer anyway." I rolled my eyes and went to gather my stuff up and pack my stuff up.

"Hi, you must be Stella? I'm Rachel. Brandon's cousin... Brandon's told me all about you!"

Cousin? What the heck?! I turned to Brandon.

"Oh, my god! Cousin? Isn't that like illegal?" I huffed and shook my head in disbelief. "You're impossible, Brandon!"

I got out a suitcase and started filling it up. Brandon came up to me and held me.

"What are you trying to do?!" I tried to pull away but his grip on me was pretty tight.

And then he just kissed me! He kissed me hard and when he finally pulled away I slapped him hard on his right cheek. His hand flew to his cheek on reflex.

"Are you insane?! Get off of me!" I pushed him away. "Listen, maybe you enjoy being the creep that you are, but I don't! NEVER try that again! I mean, your_ cousin_ is right there!" I yelled and yanked the door open. My friends and the guys fell in.

"I don't know what you guys want from me, but I'll tell you that it's not funny." I said frostily and went out.


	7. Kissing in the rain!

**Brandon P.O.V:**

My face still stung from Stella's slap. I screwed up big time.

"I have to go apologize to her..." I said and started out the door.

"Brandon, maybe it's not a good idea for her to see you again. I'll go." Helia reasoned.

"I'll come with you." Flora told him.

I nodded once and the two of them went after her. I slumped against the wall.

"Rachel, maybe it's better you left now..." Sky said.

"You're right. Good Luck, Brandon!" Rachel gave me a thumbs up and left.

I sighed. I needed Stella. I couldn't lose her, again...

"Brandon, I'm sorry..." Musa said.

"Musa, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have kissed her." I clenched my jaw. I punched the wall. Bits of plaster chipped off.

"Dude, we're moving out today... You might want to hold back on the damage." Riven told me.

I grunted in response. God, please let me make this up to Stella...

I stood up and went out the door ignoring the protests from my friends. I had to do this. It was probably my last chance.

**Stella P.O.V:**

I stood outside, not knowing what my next move should be. I noticed Flora and Helia coming up to me.

"Stella... It's not what you think it is. Brandon is in love with YOU." Helia started.

"Hearing that even a million times isn't going to change anything." I said.

"Stella, you don't get it. Brandon isn't _with_ Rachel. Rachel was visiting Brandon to congratulate him on his graduation and on his engage-" Flora clamped Helia's mouth shut with her palm.

I looked at both of them. "Excuse us for a moment." Flora said and dragged Helia off.

They went back into the building.

"Stella..." I turned my head.

Brandon. I opened my mouth but he signalled me to hear him out.

"I know that things looked pretty, well... _Awkward _yesterday, but I can seriously explain. Rachel is my cousin, yes. What happened at the party last night was a run through..."

I looked at him, confused. He took my hand and slipped something in my palm. He didn't let me see what it was.

"Stella Solaria, I have loved you and only you for my entire life, literally. And I can't and won't stop till the day I die." He said, I raised my eyebrows at him. "My crush on Selena Gomez does NOT count." He looked at me, dead serious. I giggled.

"Get to the point, Brandon."

"There goes my rehearsed speech with Rachel..." He sighed. "Okay, I just want you to be mine forever. Will you just marry me?" He said, finally letting go of my hand. I finally realized what he'd given me. I held the ring between two fingers and looked at it.

"It was my grandmother's." He said.

I thought of how I jumped to conclusions about him and Rachel. I thought of how I hurt him and tears came to my eyes. Boy, am I an emotional wreck!

"Brandon, I don't deserve this. I've been a nothing but a total bitch!" I touched his cheek. I felt my fingers imprinted on his cheek and winced. That did it! Tears were running down my face. I swear, my tears have a life of their own.

"But you're MY bitch and nothing can change that." Brandon lifted my chin up so that I was looking right at him and wiped my tears away.

"Please just say yes." He whispered.

"Do I have a choice?" I whispered back weakly. Brandon shrugged. I cracked a smile.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"What question?" He joked and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Awww... They made up!" We looked in the direction of the sound.

"Helia!" Flora swatted his arm.

"Sorry..." Helia said sheepishly as Flora pulled him away to give us privacy.

I grinned and turned back to Brandon. "Sorry I hurt you." I said my fingers tracing his cheek.

"I know a way you can make it up to me." He winked.

We dove into another kiss. Suddenly, we were drenched. We looked up.

"It's for that rainy day effect! You know, like in all those chick flicks..." Riven shouted out to us.

"Riven! Leave them alone! They just made up after their first break up... EVEN IF IT ONLY LASTED A DAY!" Musa screamed the last part extra loud.

It was true. This was the first time Brandon and I had even gotten close to breaking up. Proof that we were meant to be, I guess?

I laughed. And then, it started raining, literally.

"Looks like you just wasted a whole bucket of water!" Brandon yelled to Riven.

"Who cares?!" He said and disappeared from the window.

"Now, where were we..?" Brandon murmured.

"Somewhere here..." We resumed our kiss. This was just so perfect... *Sigh*

"You and me forever, Stell." Brandon whispered as we pulled away.

"You and me." I agreed.

"Eww... Enough with the kissy faces!"

I pulled away from Brandon.

"Sammy!" I grinned.

"The one, and the only." He was turning 13 in a few months.

Brandon smacked him lightly on the head. "Smartass."

"Boys..." There was warning note.

"Melanie!" I hugged her, she laughed and hugged me back.

"Hi, Rob!" I mouthed and waved. He was on the phone, no surprise there. He waved back.

We went upstairs to get our stuff out.

"I'm engaged!" I shouted to my friends who were still in the apartment.

"Yayyy!" Bloom shouted.

"Oh, my god! That is one big rock on your finger!" Aisha gasped.

"Whoa! Are you pregnant?!" Musa wanted to know.

"When's the wedding?" Tecna asked, all smiles.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Flora gushed.

"Whoa! Slow down, you guys!" I said. I looked at Brandon. The boys were tackling him. I laughed.

"I don't know when the wedding is yet, probably in a couple months or so. And NO, I am NOT pregnant! And the rest of you guys, THANKS!" I was ecstatic.

"Now, now... I realize that after a whole year, Brandon finally proposed to you but right now we should be heading back home, so let's go..." Melanie said.

"A whole year?" I gaped. The others nodded. They all knew. I turned to Brandon and grabbed him by his shirt's collar.

"Whaa-?" He looked pretty fazed.

"It took you a freaking year to ask me to marry you?" I asked him. "And even after that year you wanted to rehearse your speech before you told me?!"

"I, uh- well...Umm... Yes?" He stuttered.

"Brandon Shields, you are one utter idiot!"

"Thanks?" He asked. I let go of his shirt.

"You're impossible!" I shook my head at him.

He grinned goofily. "That's no way to talk to your future husband, you know!"

I stuck my tongue out. I grabbed my suitcases and went downstairs to let the car up. Time to head back home.

I had a wedding to plan!


	8. The End!

Brandon and I had just gotten back home from the hospital with a new addition to our family. Man,having kids is tiring! But it's totally worth it!

We were greeted at the door by the twins, Bella and Alex. Alex's middle name happens to be Samson, you can guess who blackmailed us into keeping it that way. Bella's maiden name is Solaria. She has Brandon's eyes and blonde hair like me. Her skin is a lot like mine, too. Alex, on the other hand has his father's hair and skin, minute twist in the eye color.

Melanie and Rob were standing behind the two of them.

Our newest little skipper was Kyle Radius Shields. He has my skin, Brandon's hair and beautiful green eyes.

My friends were in our house, I figured Melanie invited them.

They all have their own kids and we're all living here, on the same street like on big happy family. Kyle was experiencing his first party. A welcome party, and he was only a few hours old!

I guess you get used to living a weird life when you're with us, huh?

I left my baby boy with Melanie and picked up a picture that was blown up and framed on our mantel. It was that one picture that pretty much set me up for life... Brandon came up to me and kissed my forehead as we both stared at the photograph.

It was that picture of me and Brandon, as kids, Brandon kissing my cheek as I grinned at the camera...

"You and me forever." We murmured together and smiled. It was our mantra.


End file.
